heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-09 Coming To Look
There's been so much going on lately, Colossus has been spending almost as much time in Metropolis as New York. It's the only way to catch up on official reports without compromising his identity by accessing them remotely. Having finished reading the current information on everything Registration related, he's decided a break is called for and is standing by the edge of the reflecting pool, watching the water and considering what he's read. Rogue's first trip to Metropolis took place several days ago but did nothing to quell her curiosity, the first trip spent socializing more than sightseeing. Having heard about the JLA numerous times, it is their headquarters that she starts her self-directed tour at, the belle coming in from the sky at a fairly fast pace. She doesn't dare get too close as she's not sure if they have defense-based weaponry set up or not, but her first pass around the building will undoubtedly get her noticed. The question of weaponry will go unanswered but surveillance? Interupting his thoughts, the report of a flying metahuman is announced on Colossus' communicator and he looks up and around to see who and where the person is. After a moment, Rogue flies into view and he watches her, telling the army to stay alert. There's no aggression on Rogue's behalf. No, she's definitely curious and her flight eventually brings her closer, not too far from where Colossus is. At first the man isn't noticed as she's so intent on just taking in the building, the design of which is awe-inspiring. "Ah swear, Ah ain't ever seen anything like this before in mah life," she intones breathlessly, that meant to be for her ears alone. But, of course, she speaks a little more loudly than she meant for it to be spoken. "Da, it is impressive." Colossus agrees. In his metal form, he's wearing the red costume he uses for the Justice League. "It is like they took the Lincoln Memorial, the pool from the Washington Monument and made a building out of it all." Oh! A... person. A metal... person. That gets her to stop in her approach and take to hovering in midair instead, Rogue casually observing Colossus for a bit once she's sure he isn't going to try and pummel her for trespassing. "Ah'm sorry if Ah'm where Ah shouldn't be," she offers as she smiles, looking a bit skittish. "Ah jus' ain't ever seen the building in person." Colossus shakes his head. "No, you are welcome to look. Only the official sections inside the building are off limits to visitors. Many people come to enjoy the beauty and rest by the pool. It is starting to get chilly or there'd probably be some. I am Colossus." he tells her in case she's not aware of the team's roster. "What should I call you?" "Ah should make it a point to come here when it's warmer. Would be a nice place to catch some sun." A gloved hand is held out when Colossus gives his name, the hovering woman polite as always. "Ah go by Rogue. It's nice to meetcha, Colossus." Feeling a bit self-conscious, Rogue's drawl is a little thicker than normal. Colossus steps forward to clasp the hand. "A pleasure, Rogue. I don't think I've seen you mentioned in the news." Or any of the reports that have made it into the League's computers. "Are you new to the area?" "Ah hang mah hat in New York City," Rogue explains, "but decided to come out here again, look around and play tourist for a bit." A quick glance is given to the building that looms above her, her expression thoughtful. "What is it like," she asks. "Inside, Ah mean." Colossus glances over at the building then shrugs. "It is nothing special. Offices, meeting rooms, a gym, some quarters. A reception area for the receptionist and security guards. It is nice, yes but the outside is nicer." It kind of reminds Rogue of the headquarters the Brotherhood calls home, based on Colossus' description. "So all bases are the same, huh? Sounds like y'all got exactly what ya need and nothing ya don't." Does the saying 'form follow function' apply to buildings? Turning to look at Colossus again, she quirks a smile at the large man. "Sounds like it's home." "It is an official, government building." Colossus points out, glancing over at the Hall again. "They designed it to be exactly what would be needed. And with an exterior designed to impress. But home?" Looking back to Rogue, he shakes his head. "Nyet. Very few of us live here. We all have lives and responsibilities outside of the Justice League. The Hall is where we meet when there is a need to deal with problems." "Oh. Well... no, Ah suppose it makes sense. Not everyone wants to wear the tights and cape 24/7..." Rogue sounds almost disappointed at that but she then shrugs and smiles. "Ah'm sorry. Ah guess I wound up with a romanticized idea of what it's like to be on a team like the JLA." Chuckling, Colossus smiles at Rogue. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Being part of the Justice League is a great honor. But it is only part of what we all do. Were you considering applying for membership?" "Ah don't know, Colossus," Rogue confesses after thinking a moment. "Ah jus' left a group... uhm, Ah jus' stopped seein' things the way they did, Ah suppose you can say." She sighs, looking as conflicted as she feels now. "Ah'd love to find people Ah fit in with. Jus' ain't sure how to make that happen, ya know?" "And what kind of people do you think you'd fit in with?" Colossus asks and gestures invitingly to a nearby bench that's been placed with a good view of the pool. "I know well how difficult it can be to find people you can be yourself with." Rogue grins, not exactly sure how to answer it. It's obvious she has some kind of powers, seeing as how she arrived here via the air and is in fact still hovering just above the ground, so it isn't like she's trying overly hard to keep that a secret. "Mutants... metas... whatever people call themselves," she manages to get out. Her feet finally find purchase upon the ground and she sits, making sure not to impose on Colossus' personal space when she does. "Good peoeple. Ah jus'... Ah want to do good." "Most people do." Colossus notes. For certain definitions of good. "There's an actual genetic difference between mutants and other powered humans so it goes beyond just what people call themselves. Are you a mutant then? Or aren't you certain?" "Ah'm a mutant. Ah'm absolutely certain of that." How it was figured out isn't discussed but at least Rogue can answer Colossus without having to avoid the subject entirely. "What about you? Are ya a mutant as well or are you one of the others?" He can choose to answer or not as he wishes, Rogue not about to pressure him. Colossus doesn't answer immediately as he studies Rogue. "I'm a mutant." he says eventually. "As is publically know. It was all over the news when it was announced that I was becoming a member." The unspoken - if obvious - question there is how she managed to avoid knowing who and what he was. Did Rogue not know or was she curious as to whether he'd tell her or not? Not saying. But she does smile, pleased that he was at least willing to share that with her. "Ah guess there are a lot more mutants out in the world than I had thought." She met a couple others just the other day, plus she had known a fairly sizable group of them when she was a part of the Brotherhood. "So how does one go about signin' up for the team?" Not that she has plans to do so just yet but she is curious. "You would need to get to know some of the members." Colossus tells her. "Perhaps fight alongside them on occasion. Express and interest, meet with Superman, and see what happens. Being mostly unknown means it would take longer for us to get to know you." "Right. Ah can do that." Or at least Rogue thinks she can. While it /sounds/ simple part of her has to worry. It's all a matter of timing but how can she be sure to be where the other members are when it comes time to get into a fight? Pursing her lips, she thinks... and thinks... and then thinks some more before she chuckles. "Ain't sure how y'all could get ahold of me. Not that Ah think y'all would need me. But could give ya mah number..." "That would help." Colossus agrees. "I'll be sure not to let the government get ahold of it. Since you don't live here in Metropolis and can't easily meet us when we're here, I'd suggest getting in the news." He grins. "Being a publicity hound isn't normally a good thing but it would let use learn about you to some degree. And I'm normally in Manhattan often as well so perhaps we can meet there." "Right. The... news." Ahem. Great. Rogue's probably already been in the news while she was on her less-than-best behavior. But maybe it'll give her a chance to prove herself. And not just to the JLA but to the media people and the citizens as well. "Hey, if ya'd like, we could go out and maybe do something together. Ya know... like lunch?" Or finding bad people to take care of together. Colossus smiles at the offer. "I do not eat in this form." Though there is the mask he uses when he's in costume but not metal. "It is also public knowledge that I am gay." In case she didn't hear that either. "But I'm sure we can arrange something." Rogue looks at Colossus and shakes her head, grinning. "Ah wasn't plannin' on tryin' to hit on you," she points out. "The offer was one hundred percent friendly, Ah promise." A piece of paper is pulled from a pocket in her jeans and then a pen, those being items she doesn't normally keep on her. Thankfully she thought to bring them with her today. Her number is written down and handed to him. "Just making sure." Colossus returns, grinning back at Rogue. He takes the paper, glances at it, the slips it into a hidden pocket in his costume. "I'll be in touch." Rogue stands up, looking at Colossus one last time before she starts to fly off, stopping for a moment once she's about fifteen feet from him. "Ah look forward to being able to fight along side of ya," she says, the words sounding a bit strange to her. Hopefully he'll know what she means. "And I, you." Colossus returns. Only once Rogue has flown off does he turn and head back inside the Hall. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs